Personality
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Drabble. There are some things that even Ryoma can't just shrug off. Mild Pillar Pair TezuRyo


"**Personality"  
**_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary: **Drabble There are some things that even Ryoma can't just shrug off. Mild Pillar Pair TezuRyo  
**Disclaimer: **"Prince of Tennis" and it's characters do not belong to me. If they did Pillar Pair would be canon (more than it already is -wink-)  
**Warning: **Rambling...? and mentions of boy x boy (yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, BL, etc.)

* * *

It wasn't part of his personality to get mad at little things. Not like how Momo-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai's fights started. He was able to tolerate a lot of things too, but there were some that he really wished he didn't have to put up with.

The constant fan girl screams he got from the student body, namely Tomoka's screeching of 'Ryoma-sama!!'. Sakuno's whispered 'Ryoma-kun's' weren't better either. Another thing that irked him was also Horio's constant hypocrisy and his boasting about his two years of tennis. Seriously, did he mean that he spent two years _watching_ tennis instead of playing it? His arrogance was pretty annoying, though not as annoying as a certain Monkey King's arrogance and ego. He had enough ego for all of Hyotei Gauken, heck, for all of Japan...maybe even the world! Well, he was lucky to at least be able to _somewhat_ uphold his ego and conceitedness. Actually, now that he thought about it a lot of things actually did annoy him, _alot_.

He hated it when Kikumaru-sempai glomped him every time he saw him and really resented the nickname 'Ochibi'―he wasn't _that_ small. He knew his sempai did it in good fun and because they were somewhat friends and on the same team, regardless, it was still annoying. Another thing he really hated was being bullied into doing things because of the 'Special Remix Golden _whatever!_ Inui Juice'.(though he hated the juice itself even more). Arai's fake boasting annoyed him too, now that he remembered (he refused to even acknowledge him as a sempai) and the way he thought he could take over the club when the regulars weren't around didn't sit well with him either.

Though not all his fellow team member's were that bad. Kaidoh-sempai and him have never really hung out, but when he was in present vicinity he was amiable (except if Momo-sempai was nearby too). Fuji-sempai was pretty good too, well, at least he never really raised his voice thus causing him a headache. Although, he supposed the older boys' vindictiveness was sort of scary-- you did not want to get on his bad side. Ever. Kawamura-sempai was nice too. Well, when he's not holding a racket that is. His 'BUUUURNINNNNG!' and 'COME ON BABY!!' are a little overwhelming for him sometimes, especially since he prefers the quiet any day. The free sushi, however, earns Kawamura-sempai a few extra points in his view. Oishi-sempai is really nice. A little too nice sometimes though and that could get irritating too, but that's okay. At least he actually cares about his ear drums and doesn't yell and he also saves him from the glomps of doom from Kikumaru-sempai. Yup, all in all his sempai's (and a few others) really annoyed him...especially now!

"So, Echizen, have you and Buchou kissed yet?" prodded the dunk smash player.

"Yeah, details details, nya!"

Ryoma decided to ignore them, most people gave up that way. However, he'd forgotten his sempai-tachi weren't _most_ people.

"Saa, Echizen-kun, are you two in love?" asked the tensai of Seigaku, plastered smile on his face.

"Ii data"

"Don't pester him guys, it's a private matter," worriedly said the mother hen of Seigaku.

"Fssssshhh."

"I agree with Oishi, besides it's about Tezuka-buchou too," said Kawamura nicely...until someone decided to hand him a racket. "ECHIIIZEEEN! REVEAL ALL YOUR SEEECRETSSS!"

"Fuji, stop giving him rackets," reprimanded Oishi.

Fuji just chuckled a little evilly, though the smile remained on his face.

"Soooo, have you, Echizen?" asked Momo-sempai again.

Ryoma could feel that his aforementioned patience and ability to ignore the stupid and annoying things around him was, slowly but surely, slipping away.

"What are you all doing standing around?"

Yay! Tezuka-buchou to the rescue!

Ryoma sighed in relief, which didn't go unnoticed by the data gatherer ("Iie, data.. -scribbling in notebook-)

"We were just wondering if you and Echizen had kissed yet, nya!" revealed the acrobatic player while everyone else sweat-dropped and wished to be anywhere but here (well, other than Fuji and Inui).

Pause.

Silence continues.

"Yes."

Ryoma wondered if his well controlled emotions would hold out.

"EHHHHHH!!"

And knew he'd be losing his temper eventually in the next few days, ignoring his personality completely.

_  
End._

**

* * *

A/N: **First drabble ever! And it's PoT AAAANND Pillar Pair too! Ah, I'm so proud of me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and maybe even nodded your head, agreeing with my assumptions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
